With the rapid development of illumination technique, it becomes an important project studied in the world nowadays that investigating and developing substitution of traditional light source, i.e., energy saving and environmental protection green light source. And the field emission light source apparatus appeared in vacuum microelectronics field shows a new way to obtain green ecological lighting. The operational principle of the field emission light source apparatus is: in the vacuum circumstance, an anode may be applied a positive voltage to field emissive cathode arrays (field emissive arrays, FEAs) to form an accelerating field, the electron emitted by the cathode is accelerated toward the illuminescent material of the anode plate to emit light. This kind of apparatus has a wide range of working temperature (−40° C.˜80° C). , a short response time (<1 ms), and a simple structure. This kind of apparatus saves energy and satisfy the demand of green environmental protection. In comparison with the traditional fluorescent tube, the field emission light source not only have the energy saving advantage of the fluorescent tube, but it also avoids the disadvantages of the environmental pollution and visual fatigue due to pulse light break-up, etc, brought by fluorescent tube, thus it is a energy saving green light source. In comparison with LED, since filed emission cathode may be made in large area, the field emission source is more advantageous in aspects of high power and large area lighting, and has a probability to be a powerful competitor to LED.
Currently, there is a illumination light source device which uses blue light field emission apparatus to excite yellow fluorescence power to emit white light, the device completely separate the blue emission part from the yellow emission part, and the emission principle of the two parts are completely different, in such kind of device, only a kind of blue light material is irradiated directly by a electron beam, and through using a kind of blue light material with better stability, it may effectively reduce the aging problem of light resource apparatus, such as the offset brought by colour coordinate and decreasing in efficiency of light resource, etc. However, in such kind of device, it needs to spread yellow emission material in transparent epoxy resin to coat on the outside surface of the glass substrate, which increases the manufacture workmanship of light source apparatus, and after being used for a long time, the resin on the outside layer of the light source easily becomes aged, etc